


At The Edge

by CrystallizedPen



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BL, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Sad, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedPen/pseuds/CrystallizedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many people realized the importance of something only when it is already gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I can't never get enough of Joseb. So here I came back with another longer fic than usual. Please pardon all the awkward wordings, and grammar like always.

“Sebastian!”

Connelly broke through the door, shoving it opened despite they were in a meeting. The news Connelly broke to him shredded his ears. He did not remember how he managed to push back the chair, shoving everything was on his way and ran out the office.

Connelly offered to drive, and in his turmoil Sebastian agreed without any objection. Rationally, running to the hospital was by far a worse idea compared to driving on a car. But how the hell could he still have the mind to think rationally at this situation.

The grey door to the emergency room shut closed but the sign lit up indicated an operation was undergone.

“Sebastian!”

Julie Kidman-who was apparently sitting on the bench ran up to him with tiredness in her eyes. Her white shirt stained with blood. She had a bandage on her upper arm. But other than that, she still looked in color.

“How is him?”

“Th-The suspect shot him. Hey, hey” She held onto his arm, stopping him from stomping inside the ER and disturbed everything, “It was not life-threatened. They just need to take out the bullet and he will be fine. Trust me.”

“How the hell can I trust you when you let him get shot?” He raised his voice; he knew he raised his voice unreasonably. He knew it was not her fault, not everybody’s fault. But, he could not tell himself that. Sebastian dropped on the floor, hands over his eyes, gritting his teeth to muffle a shout.

“I’m sorry…” Julie stepped aside, leaning her back against the wall, exhaling deeply. She was the one there, witnessing everything. It was not entirely easy to see a person close to you got shot right in front of you. But Sebastian had the right to yell at her. She had a responsibility in this.

Connelly came back with some juice and water. He handed one to Julie, she took it, muttering thank you. He then put a water bottle into Sebastian’s hand but it slipped right off his grasp. He did not even bother to look at the bottle dropping on the floor. He had been through this; he did not want to go through it again. One time was enough, he did not want another. He could not live with himself if he had to go through this again. Please no.

“Please Joseph…”

* * *

 

It had been like eternity before the ER light switched off and the double door pushed open. The doctor walked out, tiredness visible in his eyes. Sebastian ran up to him, asking him about Joseph. About everything, even if it was good or bad.

But a smile from the doctor was all the news that he needed; he sank to his feet, letting out a relieved sob. Julie came up to him rubbing his back, and Connelly was smiling from ear to ear.

“Julie, I’m sorry.” When he finally regained his senses, he finally let out the tears that he had held back. And he owed the woman his apology.

Julie shook her head as she walked away, she needed to go back and get some rest. Connelly drove her home. Obviously she was not in the right state to go home by her own.

Sebastian stayed at the hospital that night, and the nights after. Making sure that the first one Joseph got to see was him. After being transferred to ICU, he pleaded the doctor to stay with Joseph for at least an hour, but the doctor refused and asked him to leave, not until they confirmed the patient was ready for visitors.

With no idea what to do, he strolled the long hallway and left for the entrance. He walked away for a few feet, making sure he was nowhere inside the no-smoking sign. He leaned against the concrete wall, pulling out a pack of cigarette from his pocket. It took him a few tries to light it up. When it done, he felt a silent calmness took over his heart. Right, what was there left for him to pray for? Joseph was right here with him. He was still alive. That was enough.

Stomping on the leftover cig, he turned back the way he came from. The silence of the night was pushed deep inside him. It was ten years ago that he was also here at this spot, smoking his cigarettes waiting for the doctors to let him see Myra. It was the longest night he had ever waited. But this time it was the longest days of his entire life. The night was heavy, and so were his feelings.

When he went back to the hospital, the nurse gave him an approval to visit. So the next thing that he knew, he took off running. But cautiously enough to open the door without any sound. He did want to see him awake, but he knew from experience that sleeping was a better medicine at this moment. He took in the peacefully sleeping’s face of his partner. The color had returned to his previously pale face. His chest moved up and down evenly.

Taking a chair, he moved closer to the bed. He could not help feeling scared again, seeing him in this state, almost walked over to the other side and never came back. It left him feeling hollow, empty and above all lost and hopeless. Just as he felt years ago, waiting in impatience for Myra to wake up. He could not picture his life without Myra, and now he for sure did not want to do the same with Joseph. He should not compare him with his wife. Joseph had always been there for him, both of them were. There were times that they drifted apart. But then they were drawn again together. Everything this younger man did swayed his heart into a roller coaster ride. He knew this man held an important piece of his heart. His stoic expression, his sheepish smile, his wrinkles, his blushed cheek, everything about this man were a golden light in the distance, and without it Sebastian would lose his way. Succumbing himself to the grace of alcohol, and to the perished nightmare of his deceased wife and daughter. It took him years after that to finally move on, finding himself a new life, and along the road was Joseph-his partner.

He reached a hand towards Joseph and softly caressed his hair. He smiled gently, “Stupid you, making me worry so much.” He whispered, did not expect to hear any response from the sleeping man. He would stay by his side until he woke up. He wanted to be the person that Joseph see when he woke up, “Wake up soon okay? Then we can go grab some sushi, you can eat as much crab meat as you want and I wont stop you.”

It took whole two days for Joseph to open his eyes, and another day for him to fully awake. The first thing he said was words of apology, something about sorry for making him worried. Damn right he made him worried. But something seemed wrong with Joseph when the hours he awake only varies from two to three hours and he would just go back to sleep unnoticed. The doctor explained it was nothing serious, but Sebastian could not help feeling anxious.

* * *

 

Joseph suddenly woke up again that day when the sun was setting. Sebastian just returned from getting another smoke when he stepped in. Seeing a pure and joyous pair of eyes looking his way, he could not help but smile widely. Joseph made an attempt to sit up, however due to lying down for too long it made his head hurt a bit. The older detective went up to him, putting his hand behind his head for support while setting up the pillow so that the other man could lean against it.

“How long was I out this time?”

“Roughly four hours. Enough time for me to sneak out for a smoke and back.”

“You sneaked out smoking for four hours straight?” Joseph raised his eyebrows.

Sebastian shrugged, “Three hours and forty minutes I spent looking at your face.”

Soft chuckle was heard, and the silence of the room soon filled with subtle happiness. He was right here with him, through all seven hells and heavens. Joseph was alright, he was fine, sitting here and laughed at him. That was all he would ask for.

Julie and Connelly would occasionally stopped by, bringing him a change of clothes. Some food and drinks and kept him updated on the news at work. Some of the coworkers would also stop by to check up on Joseph. The chief had signed his request form for a few days off, and also made an appearance at the hospital. And two weeks later, Joseph got discharged much to Sebastian’s happiness. And then another month for him to finally return to the force against his partner’s objection.

Sebastian personally went up to the Chief’s office, asking to remove Joseph out from the action squad and just left him doing all the paperwork at the office instead. And of course that earned him a cold shoulder for two days from the younger man.

“I am not a delicate flower.” Joseph gritted his teeth.

“And I am not a man of steel who could go through anything like that again.” Seb retorted, and hurt shone deep inside the younger’s man eyes.

“I should have gone with you that time.” Guilt dyed the man’s face with white again, remembering things that he should better forgot for his own sake.

“Hey Seb, that is the nature of our job. We can’t do this if we don’t accept this risk.”

Joseph was right. Joseph was always right. They could not predict what the future will have in store for them. That was why it was better to just live everyday to the fullest, embracing what little things they had today in case their tomorrow would be taken away from them, unknowingly.

“Please promise me that you will not scare the shit out of me like that again.”

Silence filled the space and minutes passed when Joseph finally replied, “You know I can’t do that. I can’t promise something like that as long as I am still in the force.”

“You are not going to quit?”

“Are you?”

Sebastian knew he could not do that, and neither did his partner.

 

Two months after that, under huge encouragement from Julie and Connelly he finally pop the question to Joseph. Honestly, he was still afraid, but he could no longer wait for the unknown future. He knew it was better this way. At least doing something first before the grasp of fate tightened around them again. A much crueler fate.

That moment when Joseph walked down the aisle in his pure white tuxedo, a bouquet of flower inside his hands, he looked like a deadly angel of the KCPD. He remembered the younger man’s lips curled up into a happy smile. He had been waiting for this day, both of them had. The face Julie made when she caught the bouquet to her hands. She grinned from ear to ear, saying this day next year gonna be her ceremony.

He remembered tossing down a full glass of wine with everyone’s shouts and yells. He won the competition without even much effort, years of sinking into the alcohol did help. Joseph would just sit aside looking at his new husband, keeping an eye on him like he always did. Dragging him back when he deemed it was enough before the man fell back to his drinking habit. Both of them then slipped out, finding an empty corner of the garden and sat together, thinking about their future ahead. It was not going to be an easy future, but at least they were not alone.

* * *

 

“You hear that Jojo? It is gonna be wonderful for us. You make me breakfast, egg and bacon, a hot cup of coffee. And your…ah…miso soup. Then we will go to work together, hand in hand, and you can’t complain about that.”

He stroked his hand, caressing the dully warm fingers, “So please, wake up.” Sebastian’s eyes started to get spicy, tears were about to fall down and he did nothing to control it. He did not know how long had he been sitting here, inside this room. He looked like a wreck, and he did not care. The operation failed, and he did not care.

Nothing mattered at all now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for supporting me!   
> I really love to write more about this couple, but as of now I am currently running out of idea. So it would help me if you guys have any prompt or idea in mind, please dont hesitant to message me or request writing from me. However, please keep in mind that I am not good with NSFW (☍﹏⁰)｡, I have never explicitly written one, I could do it but subtly. Also angst is not my strong point, and OOC is my forte... (°◇°;)
> 
> Anyway, I can't promise that any I could finish a prompt in 1 days or 2, but I will try my best to finish it as fast. And I am apologize ahead if any prompts that I could not fulfil. Anyway, thanks guys for supporting.


End file.
